


Scruff

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Steve comes back from an undercover mission where he couldn’t shave. The reader is excited to experience the extra pleasure it brings.





	Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need for Steve. I’m still trying to work on my dirty talk, so please let me know if I’m doing okay (or if I’m improving if you’ve read my other stuff.) Leave me a comment or a kudo. Now please enjoy!

The clock couldn’t tick fast enough. You were practically bouncing on your heels watching the seconds and minutes creep by until Steve would be home.

Three months.

Three months undercover on the other side of the world. No communication. No intel coming in until the end of the mission. No time for pleasantries when it did. It was a success, of course, but then came the extra few days to wrap everything up, and the paperwork to do at the local base, and then the long flight back to the tower.

You knew he would be tired. You worried that something might have happened and stirred up old hurts. You feared the nightmares that might come, waking you both up with his cold sweats and shouts in the darkness.

But you also looked forward to working out post-mission adrenaline.

Finally, you heard the tell-tale sound of the crew filing out of the garage. Tony was proudly talking about some invention of his that had worked “perfectly.”

“Yes. Right up to where it blew up in our faces.” Barton scurried past you towards the kitchen. “Sweet chocolate chip cookies and good coffee, how I’ve missed you.”

You chuckled and stood on your tip toes looking for Steve. Your eyes glanced right over him at first before landing on the new addition to his face.

“How’d this come to be?” You grinned and walked over to run your hand over the rough growth. Mentally, you took note to the arousal blossoming within you.

Steve leaned into your hand and pulled you close. “I’ve got a face that kinda sticks out. It wasn’t the best plan to wear glasses all the time. Tony suggested that I grow it out.”

He steadied you as you stood on your tip toes. “Don’t tell him,” you whispered in his ear, “but he’s a genius.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that secret,” he laughed.

“What secret?” Tony asked poking his head around the corner.

“Nothing,” you both replied in unison. After Tony went his own way you gave Steve’s scruff a slight tug, grinning wickedly as his slight groan.

“I bet this will feel good.”

Steve looked down at you quizzically. His eyes glittered and darkened as he placed his hand over yours still resting on his face. “I bet it will.” You shrieked as he lifted you over his shoulder and carried you to his room. It was next to yours, but you spent more time in his than your own.

He dropped you on the bed, laughing along with you as you giggled and bounced. He started to open his uniform; his fingers froze when you whined.

“Could… could you leave it on?” Your cheeks were already flushed, but you were sure they could ignite candles after asking.

“Sure.” He ran his fingers up under your shirt, humming in delight to feel the lace of the bra he called his favorite. “I’ve missed the feel of your skin. The taste of you. Are you going to soak me, Y/N? Dig your heels into my back, squeeze your thighs around my head?” He finished removing your shirt and smashed his mouth to yours. His fingers entwined with yours over your head. You mewled into his mouth as he ground his hips against yours. He chuckled, pulling away to kiss down your jawline. You were pinned with barely enough room to arch as he licked and nipped his way down to the valley of your breasts. He blew cold air between them, then left you bereft.

“Steve!” You came to rest on your elbows and pouted at him. The terse press of your lips slipped away as you saw the glint in his eye.

“Strip for me?”

His face broke out into a huge grin as you hastily unclasped your bra and flung it away. He helped you out of your pants. With two curled fingers, knuckles pressing into your skin, he pulled down your panties and ran his nose from your knee to your hip. He twisted his head, making sure to scratch your skin with his beard.

“Feel good yet, baby?”

You could only sigh in response.

Then you were arching off the bed as Steve buried his face into your heat. Three months of his absence heightened everything you were feeling. Hot in your chest, in your thighs. Cold in your toes. With every lap of his tongue, pleasure spangled through your veins. With every suck on your clit, constriction in your throat making your voice sound needy and strained. His name fell from your lips broken and soaring. You were so close. Everything was building almost too fast. Steve gripped your hips and held you in place as you writhed. You shivered as he chuckled into you as your thighs tightened around his head. Your thighs tingled with the burn of his scruff. His teeth grazed your clit, then he was gone.

He silenced your cry of annoyed anguish with a teeth-smashing kiss. You could hear the slight clang of his buckle being loosened. Then his hard length was pressed against your stomach, trapped between you and the suit. He gasped as you wrapped your hand around him and smeared the leaking precome over the tip. You gave him a slight twist and squeeze, smiling in victory as his head collapsed into the sheets over your shoulder.

“You tryin’ to kill me, sweetheart?”

“Maybe,” you whispered into his ear. You gave the shell a lick and giggled as his hand flashed to lay over yours on his length.

You both gave a moan as he guided his length into you. Your gasps of pleasure became groans of frustration. No matter how much you rolled your hips to match his thrusts, no matter how harshly you dug your heels into his back, Steve refused to move any faster than what felt like a snail’s pace. Your nails scratched down the back of his uniform. You almost hoped the fabric would rip if only he would move faster. His breath was even on your throat as he kissed and sucked on your sweet spot. Damn the patience of a soldier!

“Steve!” You held the words out long, your voice quivering with the sensation of his thrusts. “Fast now, slow later. Please?”

Steve whispered in your ear, “you sure, Y/N? You want it fast? Want to scream my name as you squeeze my cock with your pussy? You know you scream louder when I’m fast. Do you want the whole tower to hear? To have them know for sure that you’re mine? Tell me, how much do you want it?”

All the air in your lungs fueled your scream as Steve twisted his hips and began a furious pace. You could barely catch your breath as thrust after thrust speared you, searching. At the last second, Steve lifted up to watch your face as his found the place that made your lips part in a silent cry of pleasure. Your eyes closed on his proud face. Behind your eyelids, your vision exploded into a blinding light. His fingers dug into your hips, pulling you down to match the movement of his hips. You could hear his grunts turn into desperate moans as his hips faltered.

“You feel so good, Y/N. So… damn… perfect.” His voice fell away into a guttural growl as he came. Each jolt of cum made your legs quake. When he was done he fell on top of you, barely brace himself on the bed so not to crush you. Not that it would have been the worst way to die.

Once he caught his breath he rolled off to the side, eyes closed in bliss. You summoned up the remnants of your strength from under the layers of drowsiness and leaned up to rest on his chest. Your fingers absently twirled in his new beard. A thought popped into your head, and you carried out the query with another gentle tug.

“You’re playing with fire, sweetheart.”

“Perhaps. But I have a new thing to play with, none the less. I thought you liked it when I played?”

Steve opened his eyes to stared down at you. “How was playing with the suit?”

You took a second to faux-think. “Fun, but I want to feel you, nothing in the way, for round two.”

Steve’s head fell back with a chuckle. “You really are going to be the death of me.” He gave you a side-eyed look, then pinned you beneath him again. He rubbed his face across your cheeks and down to your throat before coming back up to kiss your eyelids. “But I’m not going to argue with you. Think you can handle it?”

“I don’t know. Can you?”


End file.
